garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Eric
"Nick! Nick let me in man, don't do it!" --Eric, speaking to his brother on commiting suicide.https://youtu.be/nVcnn5Q1Ok0?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yGIztCqWoBWi0LGQknmikb1&t=67 Eric is one of the many side characters in the zombie series. He first appeared in Season 2 Episode 7 and was last seen in the Season 2 finale in a Nissan D12 Utility Truck outside the abandoned house David and Nick took shelter in. Eric's appearance is based off of the standard Civil Protection officer from Half-Life 2, with a white gas mask and a black Kevlar vest, the same as Officer Ramirez from The Last Hope. He is voiced by Eric. Pre-Apocalypse Not too much is known about Eric or his brother. Considering how Eric is a Hazardous Materials Officer with the police force, he was likely attempting to contain the outbreak along side the Civil Emergency and Defense Agency in the city of Atlanta, but was forced to leave his post after being overrun. After being driven out, Eric goes home to meet up with Nick and his parents. From the time until after the fall of the society, it is unknown what he does during that time. Pre-Apocalypse During the events after the apocalypse, Eric and his family successfully manage to escape Atlanta, and come across a thick forest where they eventually setup camp in. After setting up camp, Eric tells his family he needs to go back out to get supplies for them. They are first skeptic of the idea but soon agree it would help them immensely. However the camp is soon invaded by a group of infected, which leads to the death of both parents. Luckily, Eric returns and manages to get a grieving Nick out alive. It's unknown what happens after they escape but they soon stumble upon an abandoned trailer in one of the few wastelands. At first things are fine, but as time progresses, Nick eventually loses his sanity and wants to kill himself. Eric is locked outside of Nick's trailer home, and while trying to enter he is eventually greeted by David Hawkings. The both of them together manages to save the suicidal Nick, and the two join him to reach an evacuation in Eastern Evo City. On the way to the evacuation in Eastern Evo City, Eric falls ill to an unknown sickness, possibly the flu. This causes him to grow weaker over time, to the point where he seldom has the strength to speak. He is left in the Nissan D12 Utility Truck outside the abandoned house while David and Nick attempt to fortify it. It is unknown what happens to Eric after this, however, as the Combine assault the house in order to capture David, and even kill Nick in the process. Seeing as how the Combine had the house surrounded, it is possible that the Combine found Eric in the truck, killing or capturing him on sight. Even if Eric was not found by the Combine, he was left alone with a grievous illness and no treatment, meaning he may have succumbed to the sickness or starved. In spite of this, he is not seen or discussed afterwards in the series, leaving his fate open. Personality Eric is a caring person, and he does not want to see his brother suffer a fate of suicide. He does what is necessary to help his family, such as when he needs to leave his parents and brother to search for food. Relationship With Others * Nick The relationship between Eric and Nick is very dysfunctional, but Eric cares greatly about his brother's well-being. He tries to talk him down from committing suicide, even if it means punching him to make him see reason. Eric does not seem to trust his brother's integrity, and believes that Nick will kill himself if he gives him a gun. Throughout their journies, Eric continually tries to convince Nick that suicide is not worth it, however, Nick is not convinced. * David Hawkings David and Eric do not get to know each other very well due to Eric's illness, although despite David being a complete stranger, Eric seems welcoming of any extra help he and Nick can get. Sources Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Season 2 Characters